


Russia is weird but Otabek loves it anyway

by Loneremo90



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, boyfriends living together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loneremo90/pseuds/Loneremo90
Summary: Various one-shots of Yuri and Otabek as young a couple living in Moscow, Russia.





	Russia is weird but Otabek loves it anyway

Yuri jumped out of his bed and sat next to Otabek on the floor, holding his phone eagerly. Today there's an event about cats doing tricks and shows, and Yuri wants to go. 

And what's better going to Moscow Cat Theatre with his badass boyfriend of two years. 

"Beka, look at this! They are having circus cats performing at the theatre today! We need to get there to get good seats." Yuri zoomed in on the displayed pictures of felines in frilly dresses. They were too cute! 

Otabek smiled and wrapped an arm around Yuri's shoulder, pulling him an embrace. He loves watching his beautiful boyfriend getting excited about circus cats. 

The circus cats were distinctive in Otabek's opinion, but he was curious to see what they can do in the theatre.

"What time does the show starts?" Otabek asked, kissing Yuri's hair.

Yuri flashed a broad smile as he leans on Otabek's touch. "At 1, but we need to get there early!"

Otabek moved back, letting a soft laugh. God, he loves this boy so much.

Otabek glanced at the time on the phone. 11:23 AM. They still have enough time to take a shower, eat breakfast, and ride on the motorbike to the theatre. 

"I know, Yura but we need to brush our teeth and start the morning on the right foot."

"Right!" Yuri exclaimed, excitement dances on his eyes. "I can't wait to watch those awesome cats with you!"

Otabek looked down with a slight smile, a blush on his nose. Yuri wanted to make this event memorable for both of them. "L-let's go to the bathroom and start the day."

"Hell yeah!" Yuri got up and kick opened their bedroom door. Cats do boast his confidence. Otabek smiled as he follows the Russian to their bathroom, excited for the circus.

**Author's Note:**

> Moscow Cats Theatre is a thing in Russia. http://www.kuklachev.ru/eng/about/


End file.
